


Of Pirates and Shanties

by theladyofmisthaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/pseuds/theladyofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS Moms Writing Challenge: Emma finally rents that apartment by the water, and after a time, it’s clear that Killian is there more than he is at Granny’s. So, they make it official - he moves in with her. Everything is perfect - he makes dinner, hot sex, does the dishes, more hot sex…but there’s just one thing that is driving her crazy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pirates and Shanties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.  
> AN: Thank you my lovley captain-k-jones for being my beta.

Emma was woken up at dawn. Again. Pirate shanties filled her house. Again. She was missing out of her chance to sleep in on the weekend. Again. She really hated that she had bat hearing. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

Living with Killian Jones had its advantages, if she had to be honest. There wasn’t a need to sneak around for once. They just went to bed together after dinner or a movie every night. Most of the time there was little actual sleep involved. He was well organised, neat, a good cook, literally a perfect roommate. Except, he was an early riser while Emma and Henry weren’t.

I was not always a problem, on weekdays especially. He made sure her and Henry  would be on time everyday. On Saturday and Sunday mornings, however, his early rising had started to get annoying. During the missing year in New York, Emma had spent every free weekend on sleeping in. Somedays she even did not change out of her pajamas.

Of course Henry was on her side, but he did not want to be the one to inform Killian that his habit  drove them mad. After two months of suffering, she had finally had enough. It was time to talk to Killian.

“Good morning love” an accented voice interrupted her thoughts. He smiled to her, as he put a tray beside her bed.

Emma looked at it- pancakes, waffles, syrup, and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. Great- how was she supposed to talk to him now? He had made her breakfast in bed and all. His smiled at her with so much love.

“No, no, no Emma!” she thought to herself “You need to do this!” She cleared her throat.

“Killian, we need to talk”

He put the tray and sat down beside her on their bed.

“Usually, when a womans starts a conversation that way, it’s not a good  thing” he stated and she could tell, he felt uneasy.

“It’s not a bad thing.” she waved her hands nervously, ”Mostly it’s the other way around...but you see..” Emma babbled.

“Love, you are not making any sense” he said as he drew small circles on her had with his fingers.

“Calm down and tell me.”

She took a deep breath.

“You get up to early!” she mumbled.

He raised his eyebrow at that.

“Ahh. So thats what the lad meant when he said I need to sleep more.” Emma could hear amusement in his voice.

“I mean, it’s not a problem during a weekday.  But,Henry and I like to sleep longer on weekends. Its hard to do that when you move around the house, singing shanties from the moment the  sun rises  up” she met his eyes with wariness.

“And you both have a bat’s hearing” Killian said knowingly. She nodded.

He smiled sweetly to her and leaned to kiss her.

“I’ ll take that into consideration” he whispered against her lips.

He did just that. Killian never sung on weekends mornings again. In fact, he used his ability to move soundlessly, so that Emma and Henry could sleep in every weekend, never knowing he was up already.  He even learned to sleep in on Sundays- if you count getting up before 9 am sleeping in.

But one thing did not change- there was always a tray with breakfast  on her nightstand, waiting for her to  wake up.


End file.
